Unnamed Ilari
The following is a list of unnamed Ilari. Autarch The Autarch was the leader of the homeworld, a totalitarian and dictatorial ruler. Tieran entered the ruling chamber and killed him in a takeover of the planet. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "Autarch (Ilari)" on the call sheet.|His costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Conspirators These two conspirators supported Tieran and assisted him in taking over the control of the Imperial Hall. They carried the unconscious guards out of the ruler's room and later sat down with Tieran, Nori, Adin, and Resh discussing the situation with Demmas. ( ) , Friday , and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.|The costume worn by Roger Garcia was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Guards These guards served at the Imperial Hall on the planet Ilari in 2373. They guarded the autarch and the first three were shot by Kes who was possessed by the tyrant Tieran. The other three were present when Kes sensed the presence of Tuvok who was immediatly arrested upon exposed by Kes. The second and the third guard along with the seventh guard were shot by Kathryn Janeway and Demmas when they entered the Imperial Hall to rescue Kes later. The two last guards guarded the prison cell Tuvok was held in and attacked Paris and Tuvok in their escape attempt. ( ) , Wednesday , Monday , and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 16 under stunt coordination by Dennis Madalone. The background actors filmed their scenes on Thursday and Friday , also on Paramount Stage 16.|Originally, recurring background actor Garret Sato was one of the Ilari guards and was scheduled to film the scene in which Kes removes his helmet on Thursday 5 September 1996 but was replaced by Lou Slaughter.|One of the costumes of the guards was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Ilari guard 1.jpg|''Played by Michael Papajohn'' File:Ilari guard 2.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Ilari guard 3.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' File:Ilari guard 4.jpg|''Played by Lou Slaughter'' File:Ilari guard 5.jpg|''Played by Shepard Ross'' File:Ilari guard 6.jpg|''Played by John Tampoya'' File:Ilari guard 7.jpg|''Played by Irving E. Lewis'' File:Ilari guard 8.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Ilari guard 9.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' Rebels These rebels, including one of Demmas's ancestors, who led them, laid siege to the Imperial Hall for over a year, defeating Tieran once and for all (or so they thought). ( ) }} Representative This representative was transported aboard the , representing the Ilari Autarch, to look after and Adin. He was killed by a phaser at the hands of Tieran, who was inhabiting the body of Kes, shortly after he materialized. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 under stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone.}} Servants These servants served drinks and food to the autarch in the Imperial Hall in 2373 when the autarch was killed by Kes. The first servant died when Kes fired on him. The other two servants were present when Kes sensed the presence of Tuvok. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16, the two background actors filmed their scenes between Thursday and Monday .|The costume worn by Chester E. Tripp was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Ilari servant 1.jpg|''Played by Chester E. Tripp III'' File:Ilari servant 2.jpg|''Played by J. Rhodes'' File:Ilari servant 3.jpg|''Played by Kevin Finister'' Tieran's doctor This doctor believed Tieran would not live beyond his first year. ( ) }} Tieran's host This man was the host of the former autarch Tieran in 2373. When he, , and Adin were beamed into the sickbay aboard the , he died due to a heart failure. His biochemistry was incompatible with the medication. He had no synaptic activity and his tissue damage was too strong. The mind of Tieran however was able to be transferred into Kes. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.|His distressed costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Tieran's parents The parents of Tieran abandoned him to the streets of their city, believing him too sickly to be worth the trouble. ( ) }} Viceroy According to , the viceroy of Denar was willing to support Tieran in exchange for more territory. The autarch bemoaned such corruption and suggested he ought to make an example out of the viceroy. ( ) }} de:Liste von Ilari Category:Ilari Ilari